


Hurts like hell.

by kingofgotham



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Hallucinations, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofgotham/pseuds/kingofgotham
Summary: Oswald knows Jerome is going to ask for help to aid his plan for taking over Gotham. When he refuses, he worries for the consequences. Will he risk everything or choose self sacrifice once again?





	Hurts like hell.

**Author's Note:**

> This will include triggering conent as the story progresses like; past child abuse, hallucinations and graphic depictions of violence.
> 
> Title named after the song of the same name by Fleurie.

Oswald is sat on the couch in the main hall of the Van Dahl mansion, now deprived of Sophia's minions, in deep thought when he hears a glass shatter in the kitchen.

Immediately Oswald tells Martin to hide in the cupboard and lock the door as quick as possible. Oswald grasps the gun hidden in his holster, stealthily making his way to the room, prepared to shoot the intruder.

He hears quiet mumbling, something along the lines of "Oh, dear". He thought he knew the voice but he needed to make sure no harm came to Martin so he tightened the grasp on his weapon.

Suddenly the door swung open. Oswald rapidly aiming the gun at the intruders head. Only to realise it was just Ed.

"Ed, what are you doing?! I thought someone broke in! They could have come for Martin!" Oswald said, placing his gun back in his holster.

"Sorry, I went to get groceries for tonights meal. I already told you this, Oswald." Ed sighs in confusion, seeing Martin leave the cupboard out of the of his eye and left the room, leaving them to chat.

"I forgot! My mind...it was elsewhere" Oswald nervously shrugged it off and sat back down on the couch with another worried sigh.

"Anything I need to know about?" Ed questioned.

"It's...It's just..."

"What is it? Oswald, you can tell me if it's bothering you." Ed insisted.

"It's Jerome. In arkham he practically abused me. Said he wanted me to help his master plan to take over gotham. Make the city the real asylum." Ed sat beside Oswald who was looking away in embarrassment and despair.

"Abuse is not something to feel weak about. He is messed up, more than us both of course, but you're out of that hell now, he can't hurt you."

"But I do feel weak, I was once the king of gotham but then I let a literal clown hurt me. It's not him hurting me again that I'm worried about. What if he comes here? Tries to harm Martin...or you? To get to me?" Oswald moves his gaze towards Ed who then placed his hand on Penguin's shoulder.

"I won't let him hurt you or Martin. That I can guarantee. This place is locked up tight, he doesn't know about Martin so he can't use that against you."

"That's correct, I guess. He was in Arkham during the whole Sophia situation so it's a possibility he won't know. But I'm sure people told him about you in Arkham. I mean you were there once, knew the guards and inmates. I doubt he hasn't at least heard your name."

"It just depends which version of me he's aware of. Does he know pathetic vulnerable Ed Nygma or the mighty Riddler?" He said way too overdramatic.

"Alright I get it, you're at your peak self and all. You're powerful with riddles but truthfully you're no expert in combat, Ed, sorry." Oswald tapped Ed's shoulder sympathetically.

At first Ed looked offended but after a few seconds realised what Oswald said was somewhat truthful.

"I suppose so, I'd get training but I despise being taught by others, they think they're better than me but I'm stronger with words which can sometimes pack more of a punch."

"School must have been difficult, assuming you were a smart arse back then as well." They both giggled, something neither of them had heard from eachother in a long time.

"My childhood isn't something I like to think about too much but you are correct. The torture of having several teachers order me around and make me learn things I already knew was exhausting. Almost as bad as the beatings."

"You were bullied at school? Just because you were smart?" Oswald seemed shocked, he grew up being bullied because of his personality, not because of grades

"Well I was bullied at school but eventually got used to it, they'd always call me a nerd or a geek everytime. Their insults became boring eventually. It's when I arrived home that hurt me the most."

Ed sighed, trying to stop the memories pouring in his head. He was stronger now though, he knew heneeded to overcome it at some point. What was more difficult was the way Oswald looked at him with sympathy. Usually he hated when people looked at him like that, but he knew Oswald felt what such abuse was like.

"Your parents? You've never spoke of them to me before, what did they do? If you're okay discussing it?" Oswald questioned warily.

"It's fine. I need to fight the memories eventually. My mum wasn't around much, always working. It was my dad. Whenever she was at work he would...beat me. For not being good enough or not being the child he wanted me to be. My mum found me on the floor one day, my father stood above me after beating me almost unconcious. He threatened her to get rid of me or he would hurt us both. She had no choice but to do so. I understood that eventually, but at first it was difficult."

"Ed...I...I didn't know about this, why tell me now? Oswald wrapped his arm around Ed's shoulders, tears welling up in his eyes.

Oswald understood what bullying at school was like, but he had the most loyal and loving parents anyone could ask for. So it was awful to imagine what it would feel like to be abandoned by both parents after all the abuse that he endured. He couldn't comprehend it all.

"I guess, after all we've been through, I know that you wouldn't view me as weak or pathetic because...I trust you too, Oswald." It was only Oswald that voiced his trust that day at the docks, so for Ed to say the same now in such a way was a lot to take in.

"I'm glad we're on the same page. Know that he can't hurt you now, you're safe and with people that cares for you, Martin trusts you with his life after you saved him and...I trust you with mine too."

Tears were welling up in both their eyes but their moment of shared emotion and sympathy was interrupted with the sound of small footsteps making their way to the both of them.

Martin removed the pencil from his notepad and revealed a drawing of himself stood between Ed and Oswald, all holding hands.

Ed and Oswald looked at each other briefly, wiping their tears and both leaned in for a hug with Martin in between them. Oswald felt almost at home, not in the sense of the building, but as if he had a new family. With both of his and Ed's parents gone, they could take Martin in as their own.

He knew he would sacrifice his life immediately if it meant these two beside him would be safe.

"Anyway, Martin, would you help me out in the kitchen, could use some help whilst Oswald lays around waiting to be pampered by us?" Martin nodded and smiled, taking Ed's hand and strolled towards the kitchen.

Oswald rolled his eyes and giggled for the second time today, which was a true rarity to say the least. There was only one reason for it, he smiled to himself as the two most important people in his life were right in front of him. This was it, his future was right here, with them.

But happiness never lasts for him and Ed. He was dreading what was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out Martin's cute drawing done by tumblr user calamity-bean here: http://calamity-bean.tumblr.com/post/172102523032/nygmobblepot-week-2018-day-4-martin-so-glad-for
> 
>  
> 
> Please inform me in the comments if there are any grammar mistakes. This is my second fic on here (never finished the first one) so it might take some getting used to.


End file.
